Broken
by Mudblood92700
Summary: Harry won the war but there is still large amounts of death eaters who capture Muggle borns and sell them ad slaves tot he purebloods Hermione is one of six being sold to one family the malfoys will hermione be able to keep the children that were sold off with her safe or will she even be able to keep herself alive?


Hello people I hope you enjoy my fic and you better review or I will Crucio you

"No! Please! Get off me! PLEASE!" was all Hermione Granger could say before being hit across the head and was knocked out cold and thrown in a cage.

When Hermione woke 8 hours later she was in a small room with four other children all girls under the age of 14. She had know idea what was happening until it all came rushing back to her in an instant 'She was running thru the Forbidden Forest trying to get away from the slave raid that had just attacked Hogwarts she tripped on a tree branch and felt a bone crack she was stuck she was going to die then and there "I am sorry Harry and Ron I have failed at yet another simple task given to me just as simple as run and now I will die." as she was finishing her thought she heard the running of feet towards her. A death eater pounced on her the last thing she remembered was being thrown in a cage.'

Hermione gasped and started to cry in a corner. A small child who looked about 11 came up to her she recognized the little girl as a Gryffindor from Hogwarts who she had tutored once.

"Oh my Nancy dear are you alright? Did those people hurt you?" Hermione said worriedly as she cared for the little girl.

"Yeah 'Mione I am fine" She said

"Alright and the rest of you?" Hermione asked

They all nodded but when Hermione saw a small girl who was not even old enough for Hogwarts she approached her carefully and saw that she had been beaten and cursed many times and was bleeding profusely.

Hermione went to touch her shoulder and she flinched away and started to scream and freak out.

"Please don't touch me again I'll be good I swear please" she sobbed

"Listen sweetie I am not going to hurt you alright I just want to help I swear. My name is Hermione Granger what's yours?" she asked tentatively trying not to scare the little girl

"You're Hermione Granger like from the Golden Trio?" she asked and she stopped freaking out.

"Yep thats me what's your name?" Hermione said

"My name is Violet Codly I am 9."

"Well Hi there Violet are you ok"

"No Hermione they hurt me and they they raped me." she said in a whisper so small that it was barely audible.

"Oh Merlin come here Violet."

Violet did as Hermione asked and sat in her lap and cried into her shirt

"Now listen up I know you all are younger than me so keep watch at the door I am going to use wandless magic for this girl along with all you others with bad wounds you must NOT let anyone know that I can do this understood?" Hermione said in a quiet but demanding voice.

With that hermione thought of the spell she wanted and healed Violets wounds along with the other four girls. Once she was finished Hermione asked all the names and ages of the Girls.

"I am Daphne Bones I am a ravenclaw and I am 12." the girl with brown hair and blue eyes said.

"Kathleen Bones Ravenclaw 12 I am Daphne's twin" she said

"Lillyanna Felts I am 13 and in Hufflepuff" she said with Brown eyes and and blond hair.

"I am Nancy Smith I am a Gryffindor and I am 11" said Nancy.

"I am Violet Codly I am not old enough to have a house yet but I am nine." she said she had big Violet colored eyes, probably where she got her name, and curly bleach blond hair.

"Alright I am Hermione Granger I am a Gryffindor and I am 17 years old." she said with her chocolate eyes and insanely curly honey colored hair.

Just then a large man opened the door and spoke "You lot are bein' sold off taday I got me a Reeealy rich famly who want ye all cant telll why tho yall get to stay togeder so er good luck to yall hold tight." the man spoke horribly and slammed the door. then the room started to roll.

"OK girls don't be scared we get to stay together that means I will be there to help you all out now we will arrive soon so let me tell you something about his stuff as I was studying it not that long ago." she said

They all just nodded.

"First the Males are Master and the females are Mistress address them as so and do anything and everything you are told they can punish you by beating curseing sexualy punishing girls you can NOT refuse them unless you are willing to be hurt." hermione continued rambling on what could happen when the carriage stopped and the man came back to open the door.

"Alright Mu'bloos thisill be yer new home or well more like er pirsin now comeear and be shackled." the man had 6 pairs of ankle and hand cuffs.

"Go on now girls do what he says" Hermione said.

All the girls stepped out and got cuffed when the man got to Hermione she said "You are quite good with these kids non ov em evr willinly got cuffed up woth out a beatin and i hate givin beatens so er thanks mudblood." the man said as he was cuffing her arms.

The man walked to the front of the line and said "Come on girls lets go." when they stood where they were the man looked at hermione

"Girls you need to start listening or you are going to get yourselves killed now follow him." Hermione said demandingly. The girls listened and walked behind the man who was leading them to the gate of a manor. Hermione glanced up at the sign and then remembered that she had been here before this was Malfoy Manor, the place where she was tortured and still had the scar to prove it.

She walked in behind the man and the girls and came face to face with an overly excited Draco Malfoy.


End file.
